how will she know that he cares
by Kirara the two tail
Summary: InuYasha Starts to act really weird. What is Kagome's reaction? InuxKag [One Shot] [compleat]


**How will she know that he cares**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…I really, really, wish I did, but I don't L I also don't own the song in the storyJ

**Beware of spoilers!**

* * *

InuYasha had been waiting for Kagome by the Bone Eaters Well for 5 days now.

"Keh! This is pointless!" he said to himself. He jumped down the well and entered Kagome's time. He went into Kagome's house and was bombed with questions from Kagome's little brother, Souta.

"Where's Kagome?" asked InuYasha.

" She's up in her room studying!" Kagome's mother answered as she pulled Souta away from InuYasha.

InuYasha walked up the stairs to Kagome's room and opened the door; Kagome was studying and listening to music.

"Yo!" InuYasha said as he walked in. Kagome turned down her music and looked over at InuYasha.

"Why are you here?" she asked, surprised that InuYasha that he was there already.

"Why do you think, Kagome? I came to get you, you said you would only be a couple of days and you have been gone for 5, now!" InuYasha sputtered. Kagome closed her books and looked at InuYasha.

"Okay, I'll go pack! I'll be right back!" she stood up and went down stairs.

InuYasha walked over to Kagome's CD player and turned the knob Kagome had turned. When the music was at the right volume, he sat on Kagome's bed and listened to it. While he was listening to it he remembered a few things.

_Can't explain all the feelings that your making me feel,_

_My hearts in over drive and you're behind the stereo wheal._

_-Flashback-_

"Why can't you look me in the eye, InuYasha? Is it because I look like Kikyo?" Kagome yelled as she pulled on InuYasha's hair. InuYasha looked at Kagome and grabbed the hand pulling his hair.

"IT'S…" his voice softened. "It's not like that Kagome." He leaned in to kiss her; he really wanted to kiss her. At that moment it looked like Kagome wanted to kiss him too.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Wait a minute!" Kagome said as she pushed him away.

_-End of flashback-_

Kagome was still getting ready so InuYasha continued listening to the music.

_Touching you._

_Touching me,_

_Touching you._

_Ta ta cha cha who!_

InuYasha laughed at how high-pitched this mans vice was.

_I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart,_

_There's a chance we can make it now,_

_We can make it till the sun goes down,_

_I believe in a thing called love!_

While InuYasha was listening to this he thought about how much he loved Kagome.

_I wanna kiss you,_

_Every minute,_

_Every hour,_

_Every day._

_You've got me in a spell where every thing is a-okay!_

_-Flashback-_

Kagome ran up to InuYasha. "How can I stop him from transforming?" she thought as InuYasha's claws started to dig into her side. Kagome started to cry and leaned over to InuYasha. She kissed him! "We always want to be together, right InuYasha?" she thought as he changed back into a Hanyou. InuYasha noticed Kagome was kissing him and he kissed her back. He never wanted that moment to end. When they broke away from each other, he hugged her and said,

"I'll remain a Hanyou a little while longer, for you, okay."

_-End of Flashback-_

Kagome walked into her room and saw InuYasha sitting on her bed.

"Do you like my music?" she asked as she turned it off. InuYasha nodded. He stood up and walked over to Kagome. He grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Kagome practically melted in his arms.

"What was that for?" she asked, a little confused, he almost never kissed her, unless she had impressed him somehow.

"Because, I just realized, I…" InuYasha started to blush; he could feel his face going red. "I love you… even more than I thought." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"InuYasha? Are you sick or something? You have never told me that you love me!" she said a little worried. InuYasha's ears twitched.

"So a kiss isn't enough? I have to tell you that I love you?" he said annoyed. Kagome was shocked. "He said it again!" she thought.

"Well?" InuYasha pushed.

"No, kisses are fine, but…" She hesitated, not knowing what InuYasha's reaction would be like. "…It would be nice to hear it more often." She said as she but her books in her backpack. InuYasha just looked at her.

"Feh!" was all he said.

Kagome picked up her backpack and grabbed InuYasha's hand.

"Okay! Lets go!" she said while pulling InuYasha down the stairs. They went outside and started to walk towards the well.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked around and saw her friends from school. She waved at them. They ran up to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" one of them asked. Before Kagome could answer another one of them said,

"Huddle!"

They pulled Kagome away from InuYasha and started to talk.

"Who is he Kagome?"

"InuYasha is my boyfriend!"

"Oh! He's cute! Good pick!"

"Uhh…Thanks!"

"What did you say his name is?"

"InuYasha…"

"Oh…is he the one who asked you to bare his child?"

"Uhh…"

"Or is he the one who said he loves you?"

"Uhh…no…that's Kouga! And the one before is Miroku!"

"Kagome! Is he the angry, jealous one?"

"Well…"

"He is, isn't he!"

"Yes but he's not like that anymore! I love him and he loves me! And I really, really, need to go!" Kagome pulled away from her friends and hid behind InuYasha.

"What was that about, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Umm… well…" Kagome looked at InuYasha then at her friends. "Okay, there my friends from school…and they are very nosy when it comes to my love life!" she said annoyed at them. InuYasha looked at them and twitched his ears. All of a sudden they ran up to InuYasha and started trying to grab and feel his ears.

"Aww! There so cute!" one of Kagome's friends said.

"There just like puppy ears!" Said another.

"Hey! Stop it! Oww! No more!" InuYasha yelled. He pushed Kagome's friends off of him and ran to Kagome's side. He grabbed her hand.

"We need to go! Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are waiting for us!" he said. Kagome nodded.

"Okay, guys! InuYasha and I need to go…like now! So I'll talk to you guys after spring break." She said.

"Okay, but where are you going?" one of her friends asked. Kagome had to think for a second.

"To InuYasha's friends house…we're gonna spend the break there, so yeah, I really have to go! Bye!" she picked up her backpack and started to walk away. Once her friends were gone, InuYasha and Kagome went to the well and went to the feudal era.

InuYasha helped Kagome out of the well and they started to walk to Kaede's Village.

"You have really weird friends, Kagome!" InuYasha said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, Weird and nosy!" Kagome replied. All of a sudden the young Kitsune, Shippo, dropped out of a tree and landed in Kagome's arms. He looked at who had caught him.

"Kagome!" he said as he gave her a hug. "I missed you, so much." He jumped down and started to walk with them.

When they got to the village, Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs to have a bath with Shippo. InuYasha and Miroku sat down in Kaede's hut and started to talk.

"When did you finally decide to go get her?" Miroku asked.

"Oh…I don't know. I guess it was about midday." InuYasha replied.

"what took you so long?"

"Well… Kagome had to get ready, then we this conversation about kissing. Then when she was finally ready to go, her friends from her time wouldn't let us go! And they were trying to grab my ears!" Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"You lost me at 'talking about kissing'!" Miroku said. InuYasha huffed.

"I kissed Kagome and told her I loved her and she got scared and asked me if I was okay!" he said. Miroku rubbed his chin, like he always did when he was thinking.

"Why would she get scared? You kiss her all the time."

"I told her, I love her!" InuYasha said. "I never tell her that!" Miroku sat silently for a while.

"What was her reaction?" he asked. InuYasha made a face.

"I guess she was shocked!" he replied. Miroku smiled and looked up.

"The answer is simple! You can either never say 'I love you' again or you can say _it_ more often!"

"Keh!" InuYasha stood up and walked out of the hut. He walked over to where Kagome was sitting. She was drawing with Shippo. He tenderly grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Without saying a word he lead her into the forest. He picked her up and jumped into a cherry tree. Setting her down on a branch he jumped back down and ran off. Kagome was completely confused, but she believed he had a good reason for what he was doing. She got comfy and waited for him to come back. When he came back he had a blanket in his arms. He jumped back up into the tree and sat down, pulling Kagome close to him. He threw the blanket over Kagome and himself; he took in her intoxicating scent. Kagome smiled, she had never seen InuYasha be so sensitive, and she liked this side of him. InuYasha pointed at the horizon.

"Look!" Kagome looked at where he was pointing and saw a beautiful sunset; it was pink, purple, and orange. InuYasha looked at Kagome and she at him, she leaned towards him and they kissed. InuYasha didn't know why he was acting the way he was, all he knew was it had never happened before. His feelings for Kagome were very strong, especially at this moment. Kagome broke from the kiss and cuddled into him. She held his hand and together they watched they sun set.

After the sunset they watched the stars for a bit and then decided to go back to the village. It was late so they had to sneak into the hut they were to sleep in. When they got in the hut Kagome sat down by the fireplace, and InuYasha started the fire. After the fire was started InuYasha made a bed on the floor, Kagome changed into her pajamas, and Inuyasha took off both his shirts and one pair of pants. Then they both crawled into the one bed. InuYasha pulled Kagome close to him and felt the warmth of her body. Kagome smiled and tenderly held InuYasha's hand.

The next morning, Kagome woke up, entangled in InuYasha's arms. She could hear someone whispering outside the door.

"Are they both in there?"

"Yeah! They snuck in there late last night. I peeked in earlier, they are in the same bed!"

Kagome slowly pulled herself away from InuYasha and got dressed. Then she walked outside to see who was talking about them.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said. Sango and Miroku were standing a couple of feet away from InuYasha and her hut. Kagome put two and two together. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and they started to walk away.

InuYasha woke up to find Kagome gone; he put on his clothes and walked out of the hut to find Miroku waiting for him.

"So, how was your night?" Miroku asked. A smile spread across InuYasha's face.

"My night was perfect!" He replied. Miroku, being a pervert, assumed InuYasha and Kagome had done something much worse than what really happened.

"InuYasha! You lucky dog!"

"Huh? Oh no! We didn't do that! We just cuddled, I swear!" InuYasha said shaking his head.

"Right." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Keh!" InuYasha turned and left to find Kagome.

Kagome had just had a very similar conversation with Sango.

"So, what happened?" Sango asked.

"Huh?"

"With you and InuYasha?"

"Nothing really, we just watched the sunset and then cuddled."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"And Miroku thought it was something else!" Sango laughed. Just then InuYasha walked up behind Kagome. He put his arm around her waist.

"Oh! Hi, InuYasha!" Kagome said surprised at what he was doing. InuYasha smiled.

"Yo!" Sango saw InuYasha's hand and started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go now! I'll talk to you later Kagome!" Sango walked away. InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"How many more shards do you think we need?" he questioned. Kagome looked at the almost completed Shikon no tama hanging around her neck.

"Two maybe three more shards." She replied.

"What are you gonna do when it's complete?"

"Well, I don't really know…are you still planning on becoming a full fledged demon?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I like you the way you are! I've told you that before. I don't want you to change."

"Well, actually, I wasn't planning on changing."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've realized that, not being proud of being a Hanyou, is like denying my mother."

"Wow, InuYasha! You really are serious!" InuYasha nodded. They started to walk along the path. InuYasha stopped walking.

"Kagome? Do you love me?" he asked quietly. Kagome looked at InuYasha, trying to study his face.

"Of course I do!" she replied. InuYasha smiled.

"Okay!"

"Why?"

"Just making sure."

"Why do you feel you need to make sure?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be out of line if I did this!" He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Kagome couldn't believe it! Why was he being so sensitive? He was never like this, it was completely unlike him. InuYasha broke away and hugged her.

"Kagome, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"When all the jewel shards have been collected, promise me you wont disappear." InuYasha embraced her; he never wanted to let her go. Kagome smiled.

"InuYasha, I love you more than anything in the world! I promise I will stay with you for eternity!" she ran her fingers through his hair. InuYasha's smile got mischievous; he scooped up Kagome and started to run. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha stopped at a hill and put her down. He laid down and started to roll down the hill, Kagome followed him. They got to the bottom and laughed.

"Wow, InuYasha! You really do know how to have fun!"

"Huh? You didn't think I could?"

"Well I don't think I have ever seen you laugh…that's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna have to laugh more than!" InuYasha smiled. He stood up and walked over to where Kagome was laying. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. They started to walk back to the village. When they were about half way, InuYasha put an arm around Kagome's waist, and pulled her close to him. Kagome leaned into him, as they continued to walk. When they got back to the village, they got curious looks from Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and other villagers. They sat down in front of their hut. Kagome cuddled into InuYasha, who embraced her with both hands, never wanting to let go. Shippo ran up to them and jumped on Kagome's lap.

"Hey, Kagome. Are you and InuYasha gonna get married?" Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other and blushed.

"Well…umm…" InuYasha said.

"Maybe, Shippo! Maybe!" Kagome answered. InuYasha tenderly smiled as Kagome. Sango and Miroku had been listening in on the conversation. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Did she? Did he?" Sango managed to spit out.

"I think so!" Miroku answered.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, Kagome. I'll be back soon!" InuYasha said as he stood up.

"Okay." Kagome looked down at Shippo, who was looking at her with big curious eyes. When InuYasha was gone Shippo started to talk.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"If you and InuYasha get married, are you gonna stay here with us?"

"I don't know…"

"Well if you do marry him, can I stay with you guys?"

"Of course Shippo!" Kagome smiled. Shippo jumped up and started to draw a picture. It was a picture of Kagome and InuYasha and Shippo all together, and above, Shippo wrote 'My Family.' Kagome was touched. She kissed Shippo on the cheek and stood up. She walked into the hut and pulled out her math book. In it was a bunch of doodles, doodles of hearts and roses surrounding her and Inuyasha's names.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was sitting in class. The class was just about to start; Kagome was sitting in her desk doodling in her math book._

"_Who is InuYasha?" someone said behind her. Kagome turned around to see Yuni reading over her shoulder._

"_Well, who is he?" _

"_Umm…why do you care?" Kagome sputtered. Yuni looked at her friend. Kagome turned back around, ignoring Yuni._

"_Kagome…"_

"_I'm in love with him, Yuni! He's a really nice guy!" Kagome said._

"_Really?" Kagome nodded._

_End flashback_

Kagome smiled. She turned the pages and started to study. Sango walked in and sat down by Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Um-hm?"

"What exactly is happening between you and InuYasha?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys have been very…umm…how do you put it…cuddly."

"Oh! That! I'm not exactly sure, really."

"Not sure?"

"Yeah, well, he hasn't exactly told me yet."

"Shouldn't you know?"

" Maybe…but I don't. He's really acting out of character." Kagome said, slightly worried, "But, I can live with the new InuYasha!" Kagome beamed at Sango. Sango smiled back and walked back outside, where Miroku was sitting. Miroku looked up at Sango.

"So what did she say?" he asked intently.

"She's not sure what's happening either." Sango replied shaking her head slightly. Just then InuYasha walked into the village, he was hiding something behind his back.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked hurriedly. Sango pointed to the hut in which Kagome was studying.

"She's in there." InuYasha smiled and hurried towards the hut, not allowing Sango and Miroku to see what was behind his back. He walked into the hut and sat down in front of Kagome.

"Put your book away, I have something for you." Kagome did as he said and put her math book in her backpack, then she pushed it to the side.

"I wanted to do something nice for you so I went to your time and asked your mom what I should do." InuYasha pulled a brightly coloured box out from behind his back and handed it to Kagome.

"What's this?" Kagome accepted the box and slowly untied the blue ribbon. InuYasha smiled, the biggest smile he could, without looking silly. Kagome lifted the top off and stuck her hand in, pulling out a single red rose, a Hershey's kiss, and a small note. The note read,

**For the one I hold closest to my heart,**

**A red rose,**

**Because it only seems right for the two**

**Most beautiful things to be together.**

**And a chocolate kiss,**

**Because I never want you to forget me.**

**Love,**

**Me.**

Kagome smiled,

"This is so sweet, InuYasha!" InuYasha stood up and took Kagome's hand, tenderly pulling her to her feet. He pulled her close and hugged her; Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's waist, never wanting that moment to end. InuYasha pulled away and grabbed Kagome's hands, tenderly holding them in his. Kagome looked up at InuYasha his amber eyes now gone very serious.

" Kagome?"

"Yes?"

" Kagome, Will you… will you by my wife?" Kagome almost fainted.

" Oh my gosh! Really?" InuYasha nodded.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, Yes!" Kagome started to cry. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When they broke away, Kagome smiled at him.

"We're getting married! I have to tell Sango!" InuYasha nodded as Kagome grabbed his hand and they rushed outside to where Sango and Miroku were sitting.

"InuYasha and I are getting married!" Kagome bragged. Both Sango and Miroku stood up, Sango screamed and hugged Kagome. Miroku walked over to InuYasha and patted him on the back,

"Good for you! I'm sure you two will be happy together!" Miroku said, trying to keep his excitement down low, unlike Sango and Kagome, who were jumping up and down screaming like little girls.

Three months later Kagome and InuYasha were married, and had adopted Shippo as their son.

**The End**


End file.
